Prince Naveen
Prince Naveen is an early twenty-something gregarious, smooth-talking, and fun-loving prince who comes to the French Quarter for the Jazz scene and with whom Tiana and Charlotte fall in love, he is accompanied by his valet Lawrence. Due to being new in the city, he is persuaded by the shady Dr. Facilier into taking a tour of his office, which results in a curse transforming him into a frog. He is both from Disney's 2009 hit The Princess and the Frog and voiced by Bruno Campos. Personality Prince Naveen is a fun loving and lazy yet educated philanderer. He loves to dance, playing music and women. He describes himself as charming and handsome. Role in the film In the film, Naveen is a prince from the kingdom of Maldonia who is visiting New Orleans for Mardi Gras. It is revealed that due to his lazy ways, Naveen's family has cut him off from his fortune. Thus, he intends marry a wealthy southern belle to gain money, and he sets his sights on Charlotte La Bouff. Naveen, who is accompanied by his valet, Lawrence, meets a voodoo witch doctor named Doctor Facilier, who promises both men their dreams. Naveen doesn't really want to be tied down in marriage - he wants money and freedom. Faciler looks into Naveen's future and promises Naveen green. To Naveen, green refers to money. After making a deal with Facilier, Naveen was turned into a frog to 'hop from place to place', gaining him his 'green' and his freedom from responsibility, and Lawrence took his place. Naveen later came across Tiana, who he thought was a princess, and asks her for help. Naveen attempts to follow the story of the Frog Prince. Naveen believes a kiss from a princess will break the spell, and so he asks Tiana to kiss him. While Naveen is correct in how the curse is broken, Tiana is not a princess and so the spell backfires. Due to the mixup, Tiana is turned into a frog. Naveen and Tiana are chased by Charlote's dog, Stella, and the pair ends up in the Bayou. Naveen discovers that Tiana is not a princess and makes a deal with her. After he marries Charlotte, the couple will purchase the mill that Tiana wants to convert to a restaurant. In return, Tiana will assist Naveen in leaving the Bayou. While in the bayou, they meet an alligator named Louis. Louis takes Naveen and Tiana to a kind voodoo fairy godmother Mama Odie, who can help them become human again. Naveen and Tiana also meet Ray the firefly, who tells them the story of his love Evangeline. Naveen is soon captured by Frog Hunters but is saved by Ray. Afterwards, Naveen saves Tiana from the hunters. Naveen along with Tiana, Louis, and Ray settle down. While resting, Ray introduces the friends to Evangeline who turns out to be a star. Ray sings a song about his love. During the song, Naveen begins to fall in love with Tiana. Naveen is then captured by shadow demons sent by Doctor Facilier. Thankfully, the demons are destroyed by Mama Odie. Mama Odie convinces Naveen that all he needs in life is Tiana. Mama Odie then tells the friends that Naveen must indeed kiss a princess to break the spell, and the only available princess is the princess of Mardi Gras, Charlotte La Bouff. Seeing that her father is king of Mardi Gras, Charlotte is Princess of Mardi Gras, and thus can break the spell as long as the festival is running. During the trip home, Naveen attempts to propose to Tiana, believing that he could work jobs in her restaurant. He discovers that if Tiana cannot buy the mill the next day, her dream of owning a restaurnant will be impossible. Naveen decides against proposing, so that Tiana will be able to have the restaurant. Naveen is then captured by Lawrence, as is blood is needed for a charm to turn Lawrence into Naveen, as part of Facilier's plot. Together, Ray and Louis are able to rescue Naveen, and Naveen gives the amulet that Facilier is using to Ray. Naveen tries to kiss Charlotte, but before he can, Tiana arrives and confesses her feelings for Naveen. She had come to the discovery while facing Facilier. Charlotte tries to help by kissing, so that they can be together, but it is too late. Tiana and Naveen decide to remain as frogs, and they witness Ray's death. Naveen, along with Tiana and Louis, attends Ray's funeral and celebrates Ray's new life as a star. Naveen marries Tiana in a small ceremony officiated by Mama Odie. When the couple kiss, they become human. Mama Odie reveals that this is because Tiana became a princess when she married Naveen, who is a prince. Together, Naveen and Tiana buy the restaurant and celebrate its opening at a gala. Naveen starts working at the resturaunt as head waiter and entertainer, proving to his wealthy parents that he is more than a lazy, good-for-nothing leech. They also become frequent customers at the resturaunt. Disney Parks The Prince has currently made his appearance in The Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World Resort. He appeared along with Tiana, Louis, and Dr. Facilier. Gallery The-princess-and-the-frog-31.jpg|Human Prince Naveen Naveen-and-Tiana-prince-naveen-9605136-2560-1440.jpg|Naveen with Tiana tumblr_kwd4r2q7ZI1qah3fko1_500.jpg|Naveen with Tiana in the Disney Parks 201001011016171737.jpg|Naveen with Louis and Tiana the_princess_and_the_frog_8.png|Naveen and Facilier Naveen-prince-naveen-9605088-565-848.jpg|Naveen's Princes clothes iceraprincessfrog1091.jpg|Naveen and Lawrance 4084974698_3aebc86492.jpg|Naveen with Facilier in the Disney Parks princessandthefrog_0316.jpg|Naveen's transformation ja0115.gif|Naveen june113.gif|Naveen as a frog 231px-4320630084 1f442daf47.jpg|Naveen in the Disney Parks Trivia *Naveen is an Indian name (meaning "new"), which suggests that Maldonia is a Eurasian country (the name of Maldonia is a mix between Malta and Macedonia). Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Princes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Frogs Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Kings Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Bilingual characters